Inocente Atracción
by Mirai.Lotus
Summary: "Y después de tanto tiempo, nos volvimos a ver. Ya no éramos los mismos; éramos dos extraños con algo en común: un recuerdo."- Rourke Boada.
1. Introducción, Parte I

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? No soy buena para las presentaciones, así que iré al punto. Aquí traigo una historia que estoy disfrutando mucho mientras la escribo, tengo relativamente poco con ella, y le faltan algunas ediciones a los primeros capítulos, pero seguramente luego hare las correcciones.

Si les agrada la historia, no olviden dejar un pequeño review con sus críticas constructivas o comentarios, siempre se aceptan sugerencias: )

¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo utilizo sus personajes para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro y solo para entretenimiento de lectores. Esta historia contiene OC's, los cuales son de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introducción, Parte I.<strong>

Rodorio, Grecia; 1540 (Siglo XVI, 3 años antes de la Guerra Santa)

El sereno de la noche comenzaba a caer en la aldea de Rodorio. El cielo se encontraba despejado, permitiendo que las estrellas iluminaran un poco las calles del pequeño pueblo a las afueras del Santuario de la Diosa Atenea. El silencio inundaba los alrededores del pueblo, los aldeanos ya se encontraban preparándose para un nuevo día; sin embargo, en la lejanía se comenzaba a escuchar un alboroto.

Una joven corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tratando de escapar de sus captores: cinco hombres, mejor dicho; cinco soldados del dios Apolo. Las voces de los hombres resonaban fuertemente detrás de la joven, comenzando a hacer bullicio por toda la aldea.

— ¡Detente ahí, _iéreia_! —.

— ¡Alto en el nombre del dios Apolo! — exclamó uno de los soldados más cercanos a ella.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de perseguirme, que no he hecho nada malo! — replicó la joven mientras observaba como se comenzaban a encender velas dentro de algunas casas.

A la joven no le preocupaba despertar a los aldeanos del pueblo, no, para nada; lo que más temía la chica era que alguno de los servidores de Apolo se atreviera a lastimarlos, luego ella debería de cargar en su consciencia con sus muertes.

Su respiración comenzaba a volverse rápida, le dolían las piernas y estaba segura de que pronto sucumbiría ante el cansancio. Varios de sus rojizos cabellos ya se encontraban afuera de su trenza, pegándose a su cuello y frente gracias al sudor de su corrida anterior. No le daban ni un segundo para descansar, y el viaje de Italia a Grecia no había sido precisamente agradable.

En un descuido la joven tropezó, cayendo al suelo de frente. Intentó reincorporarse lo más veloz que pudo, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Estaba realmente agotada, hambrienta y adolorida de todo el cuerpo. No tenía nada más que hacer, más que esperar su captura y retorno al Santuario de Apolo.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Qué no escape! — ¿en serio? Apenas y podía moverse, y en realidad pensaban que podría escapar de esa. — ¡Ya la tenemos!

La joven no se decidió a voltear, ¿para qué hacerlo? De igual manera ellos ya la tenían. Suspiró y espero a que los soldados llegaran a donde ella se encontraba para que la aprisionaran antes de regresar a Italia; sin embargo, los soldados nunca llegaron y solamente se escuchó un estruendo a lo lejos.

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba corriendo, se dispuso a voltear y ver lo que acababa de ocurrir con los soldados. Su impresión fue demasiada y algo desconcertante, pero se encontraba realmente aliviada con lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Dos personas revestidas en armaduras se posicionaron frente a ella, a cierta distancia de sus captores y de ella misma.

Ambos eran altos y de largos cabellos platinados; sin embargo, uno de ellos llevaba su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Uno vistiendo una armadura dorada como el oro y el otro vistiendo una armadura plateada como sus cabellos. Los soldados de Apolo solo atinaron a despotricar contra sus nuevos enemigos, puesto que ninguno de ellos permitió si quiera que dieran un paso más hacia la joven.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? Nosotros somos servidores del señor Apolo, deberían de mostrar un poco más de respeto, insolentes —.

— ¿Apolo, dices? Eso significa que se encuentran muy lejos de sus dominios, les pediremos amablemente que por favor se retiren de Rodorio y regresen al Santuario de su señor. Este lugar, como verán está bajo la protección de la diosa Athena y así pues nosotros sus caballeros nos encargaremos de conservar la paz en este sitio — habló uno de ellos.

¿Habrá sido el dorado? ¿O el de plata? La verdad es que, como le estaban dando la espalda a la joven, le era difícil descifrar de quién de ellos provenía la voz.

Uno de los soldados no se hizo esperar un segundo y se preparó, dispuesto a atacar a sus oponentes. Los demás soldados le imitaron, levantando sus lanzas contra los dos caballeros, y reclamando a la joven.

— ¡No nos iremos de aquí sin esa chica! ¡Nuestro señor Apolo tiene asuntos pendientes con ella! — la joven se arrastró unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada y hecha un manojo de nervios.

Los caballeros se giraron a verla, captando la atención de la joven en el suelo. La chica no parecía pasar de los veinte años; tenía un rostro delicado y fino, pero aperlado y sucio por el sudor de su escapada anterior; poseía un largo cabello rojizo, atado en una trenza y enmarañado por el viento; mientras que sus ojos azules, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, resplandecían con la luz que emanaban las estrellas y la luna. Los dos caballeros se preguntaron el cómo una joven de ese porte, elegante y delicado, había acabado debiéndole algo al dios Apolo.

Ella por otro lado, notó los rostros de ambos jóvenes en aquella oscuridad de la noche. ¡Ambos eran idénticos! Las mismas facciones joviales y finas, las poseían ambos. Sus ojos, además de todo lo anterior inspeccionado por los ojos curiosos de la joven, eran del mismo color verde. Lo que más causo curiosidad en la joven, fueron sus cejas: las cuales habían sido reemplazadas por dos puntitos arriba de sus ojos.

La joven después de inspeccionar a sus 'salvadores', les rogó con la mirada para que no la entregaran a los soldados de Apolo. El portador de la armadura dorada fue el primero en volverse a los sirvientes de Apolo, negándose a entregarla.

— No sabemos que asuntos pendientes tenga esta joven con el dios Apolo, pero ahora ella se encuentra en los dominios de la diosa Athena, por ende se encuentra bajo protección de nuestra diosa—.

— ¡Insolente! ¡Entréganos a la chica! ¡Es una orden! — replicó el soldado en un tono irritado.

— ¿Orden? ¿A quién piensas tú que le darás una orden? Pero que mal educados son los servidores de Apolo. Creo que no saben distinguir entre rangos. Además, ¿no saben que es falta de respeto el hacer que una señorita haga algo en contra de su voluntad? — comentó el caballero con la armadura de plata — Parece que tendremos que enseñarles modales.

— Hakurei, no te apresures. Tal vez podemos hacer que se marchen sin tener que recurrir a una pelea —.

Sí claro, era lo que ella deseaba. Que todos esos soldados se marcharan sin protestar, pero su devoción hacia Apolo no se los permitía, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. La joven ya había recuperado un poco de energía, pero aún le dolían las piernas a morir y si quería escapar mientras ellos hablaban civilizadamente con los sirvientes de Apolo, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Los soldados de Apolo comenzaban a perder la paciencia, y la joven se preparaba para tratar de salir corriendo en cuanto un soldado se acercara un paso a ella. Uno de los soldados hizo el primer movimiento y la joven se paró del suelo, echando a correr nuevamente.

La voz de uno de los caballeros se escuchó tan pronto la joven empezó de nuevo con la carrera; sin embargo, ella no pudo escucharlo pues la joven mantenía sus pensamientos solamente en no ser capturada por los soldados.

Corrió y corrió por el pueblo, pero sin dirección alguna. No sabía a donde se dirigía, ni a donde quería llegar. ¿Un lugar seguro? Tal vez, pero nada era suficiente para detener su carrera, hasta que se vio aprisionada entre unos brazos. ¿La habían capturado? ¿Ese era su fin? No, no lo permitiría, no sin antes dar un poco de pelea.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡No voy a permitir que me lleves de regreso a ese lugar! — ella estaba segura de que Apolo la mataría en cuanto la tuviera de regreso en el Santuario, o sino, la encerraría en el calabozo por el resto de su vida.

El agarre de su captor no se aligero, al contrario, se había hecho más fuerte sobre sus brazos pero sintió un gran alivio y dejo de forcejear contra el cuerpo de su captor cuando escucho la voz de uno de los caballeros. La joven giró su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro del caballero de plata, claro que esto no lo supo hasta que vio de reojo el color de su armadura.

— ¡Oh, discúlpeme! ¡Creí que era uno de ellos! ¡Lo siento caballero! — se disculpó la pelirroja, una vez que el caballero la soltó de su agarre.

— No se preocupe, señorita. Los soldados del dios Apolo han regresado ya a sus dominios, no la molestaran más — murmuró orgulloso el caballero.

— ¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? Digo, no es que desconfié de su palabra pero, los servidores del dios Apolo suelen ser muy obstinados y tenaces—.

— Mi hermano ya se encargó de ellos, no tiene de que preocuparse— le afirmó. Ella suspiró aliviada, pero no significaba que fuera a estar salvada del todo. — Aunque, ciertamente hay algo que quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia.

La joven no estaba deseosa de dar explicaciones en ese momento, lo único que quería era un buen lugar donde poder pasar la noche, y si era posible: el resto de su vida. Pero no había nada que hacer, se lo debía, a él y al otro joven caballero que había nombrado su hermano.

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿Dígame? —.

— Creo que ya sabe cuál será la pregunta, señorita — la pelirroja tragó en seco. — ¿Por qué los hombres de Apolo la perseguían y querían capturar con tanto esmero?

Era hora de saber algunas cosas sobre aquella joven que había llegado a Rodorio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan entretenido un poco leyéndolo : ) Está no es la historia que escribiré, es solo una introducción para que conozcan un poco sobre la que será la futura protagonista, espero no aburrirlas con la introducción a la historia; ya que constara de uno o dos capítulos más, pero tratare de resumirlos para pasar a la historia verdadera :3<p>

Posiblemente haga ediciones en la introducción, ya que a las 3 am fue lo mejor que pude sacar para terminar este capítulo que era mucho más largo y que intente acortar.

Anyways, luego lo sabré.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan, besos! ¡Ciao, ciao!

**Glosario:** (según Traductor Google)

_**Iéreia:**__ Sacerdotisa en Griego_


	2. Introducción, Parte II

**Introducción, Parte II.**

La joven se llevó una mano al rostro mentalmente mientras jugaba con sus manos, tratando de encontrar la manera de como comenzar a relatar su historia. Miró de reojo al caballero de plata, quién seguía en espera de que le contara lo ocurrido con los sirvientes de Apolo. Ella suspiró cansada y se sentó en una banca cercana, agachando la mirada.

— Pues, verá…— en realidad no sabía cómo empezar —. Yo era una sacerdotisa que servía al dios Apolo, hasta hace poco que… escape.

El caballero de plata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de la joven pelirroja; sin embargo, su mirada la delataba, ella estaba diciendo la verdad. El albino la alentó con la mirada a que prosiguiera, manteniéndose tranquilo en todo momento. ¿Ella era así de importante para Apolo? ¿Por qué?

— Llevaba unos cuantos años sirviendo al dios Apolo cuando él…— lo siguiente, sabía que sería motivo para que pensara aquel caballero que estaba mintiendo, aunque no fuese así— quiso comprometerse conmigo en matrimonio, a lo que por supuesto: me negué.

Hakurei, el caballero de plata, como era de esperarse; la observo con detenimiento y confusión. Esa era la historia más absurda y disparatada que había escuchado, pero después de intentar buscar un indicio de mentira en sus ojos y su expresión, supo que estaba relatando la verdad.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la evidente falta de confianza del caballero, sabía que no le creería a la primera. Y era de esperarse, ni ella misma se la hubiera creído sino lo hubiese vivido en carne propia.

— No estoy mintiendo, se lo juro — era evidente que la joven ya se encontraba frustrada ante el silencio del albino.

— No estoy diciendo que lo haga. Por favor, prosiga señorita…— no pudo terminar la oración, al no tener idea del nombre de la joven.

— Casandra, me llamo Casandra —.

Señorita Casandra, mi nombre es Hakurei, caballero de plata de Altar. Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de proseguir con su historia? — ahora la voz del santo sonaba inquieta, pero siempre con compostura.

— Claro, a eso voy — carraspeó la joven —. Bien, después de negarme a la propuesta del dios Apolo decidí escapar, desaparecer. Sabía que él no dejaría de insistir; sin embargo, nunca comprendí el porqué de tanta insistencia…

El caballero trataba de procesar cada una de las palabras de la joven. Tenía sentido que ella fuera especial para el dios Apolo, después de todo era una sacerdotisa de su templo, lo que el caballero no lograba comprender eran los motivos que tenía. Él era un dios reencarnado, ella una simple joven mortal. ¿Por qué él, uno de los dioses del Olimpo deseaba tener a una mortal a su lado? Pudiendo tener a cualquier otra diosa, ninfa o musa.

Casandra sonrió ladinamente, apretando la fina tela de su ahora sucio vestido.

— Creo que sí sé la razón por la que Apolo me necesitaba a su lado — la sonrisa nerviosa de la joven se transformó en una sonrisa amarga.

— ¿Y eso por qué, señorita Casandra? —.

— Además de ser una sacerdotisa, también poseo un don que fue confiado a mi familia hace mucho tiempo— explicó, dirigiendo su mirada al caballero de plata—. El don de la profecía.

El semblante del santo del Altar cambió rápidamente, de ser uno serio paso a uno sorpresivo. Por eso mismo Apolo la buscaba y perseguía con tanta insistencia, la joven de cabellos rojizos era un oráculo. Sin embargo, Hakurei a los únicos seres capaces de dar predicciones que conocía, eran las Pitonisas de Delfos. Ningún otro ser. Sin embargo, siendo sacerdotisa, no se le hacía extraño aquella situación.

— Ahora entiendo — mencionó —. Es demasiado peligroso el que usted se encuentre sin protección, señorita Casandra.

Si una guerra se avecinaba contra Apolo, él necesitaría de Casandra para saber las predicciones y condiciones en las que se desarrollaría la batalla. Por esa misma razón, no era seguro el dejar sola a la joven, mucho menos a su suerte.

La pelirroja le miró sin saber que era lo próximo que tendrían que hacer.

— Lo sé, pero no sé a dónde ir sin que los sirvientes de Apolo me persigan. Estoy segura de que aunque su hermano les haya hecho frente esta vez, ellos seguirán apareciendo en cualquier lugar al que vaya — Casandra se levantó de un salto de la banca.

El santo de plata suspiro, la veracidad en las palabras de Casandra alertaron la mente del albino. Definitivamente era peligroso para ella andar de ambulante por todo Grecia, tenía que mantener a la joven lejos de las manos del dios Apolo. Y el único lugar seguro que conocía era el Santuario.

El patriarca posiblemente no aceptaría con facilidad, mucho menos si sabía que Casandra servía anteriormente a otro dios, y no solo a cualquier dios sino mismo al dios Apolo. Sin embargo, no dudaba del bondadoso y amable corazón de su diosa.

— La llevare al Santuario de la diosa Athena, ahí estoy seguro de que encontrará protección y estará a salvo del dios Apolo —.

— Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano — susurró una voz amiga a lo lejos.

De un salto llegó el caballero dorado a donde se encontraba hablando su hermano sobre el futuro de la joven.

— Sage… ¿terminaste con esos soldados de Apolo? —.

— Así es, Hakurei. No sin antes pedirles información acerca de esta joven, y sus asuntos con el dios Apolo — suspiró — Estoy al tanto de lo que hablaban por esa simple razón.

Los ojos del caballero dorado se posaron en Casandra, quien solamente se limitó a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hakurei soltó un bufido, sabía a lo que su hermano se refería con eso de 'pedirles información'.

— Entonces, señorita Casandra. ¿Nos acompañara al santuario? — preguntó el santo de plata.

— Y-Yo…— el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente — no quisiera causar inconvenientes y tampoco me perdonaría si el dios Apolo les llegase a hacer algo. No podría.

Hakurei soltó una risotada, posando sus manos sobre las caderas mientras su hermano le golpeaba levemente el estómago con un codo. Sage, como una persona más seria, fue el primero en hablar.

— Entendemos su preocupación, joven Casandra. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que no tiene que temer por nuestras vidas ni por las vidas de nuestros compañeros. Todos en el santuario de la diosa Athena, somos guerreros así que…—.

— ¡No se preocupe, por favor! — Sage miró mal a su hermano, mientras este solo se encogía de hombros.

Casandra esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz nocturna, y ambos caballeros podrían haber jurado ver sus orbes cristalizados.

— Está bien, los acompañare. Muchas gracias, caballeros —.

— Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no somos tan viejos como para que nos hables de usted — replicó el albino con la armadura de plata.

— Suponiendo que ya conoce a mi hermano Hakurei, permítame presentarme. Soy Sage, caballero dorado de Cáncer — a pesar de que Casandra no comprendía bien el hecho de que se presentaran con el nombre de una constelación, asintió.

La joven observó al hombre con cabello suelto, sonriéndole con confianza.

— Casandra —.

— Bien, señorita Casandra. Síganos, nosotros la guiaremos con nuestra diosa — pidió Sage, comenzando a caminar hacia el santuario con paso calmado.

Hakurei contempló a Casandra durante unos segundos, para después sonreírle al notar como le miraba la pelirroja. Extendió una mano hacia su hermano que ya se encontraba unos metros alejado, incitándola a seguirlo.

El viento jugueteo con el cabello enmarañado de Casandra, mientras asentía y comenzaba a caminar detrás del caballero de Cáncer. Hakurei los siguió de cerca por detrás.

El camino al santuario fue en completo silencio; sin embargo, con lo cansada que se encontraba Casandra después de la persecución anterior, no tenía nada de fuerzas para dirigir una palabra a sus salvadores. Unos soldados se postraron en la entrada del santuario, impidiéndoles el paso a los dos caballeros y a la chica. Pero al notar de quienes se trataban, formalmente accedieron a dejarlos pasar.

— Ella viene con nosotros. No se preocupen, nosotros mismos la dirigiremos con el Patriarca — habló Hakurei. Los soldados solo agacharon la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

— Esta por amanecer — afirmó Sage — primero nos reportaremos con el Patriarca y la diosa Athena, después de que decidan qué es lo que pasara contigo Casandra. Podrás descansar —.

A los ojos de ambos santos Casandra parecía una niña, a pesar de que su cuerpo denotaba que ya estaba hecha toda una mujer. Su rostro había perdido el tono perla y el rosado de sus mejillas a causa de la corrida, pero aún se encontraba sucio y con algunos cuantos rasguños. El vestido que antes había sido blanco, ahora era de un color grisáceo y se encontraba desgarrado por algunas partes de la fina seda. Quien sabe desde cuando había estado escapando de esos sirvientes de Apolo.

Comenzaron el camino por los doce templos del Zodiaco, esperando que algunos de los caballeros dorados no se encontraran en sus respectivas casas. Si era así, tardarían menos en llegar hacia donde se encontraban el Patriarca y la diosa Athena.

— ¡¿Debemos de recorrer todo esto?! — preguntó alarmada Casandra, haciendo que Hakurei y Sage esbozaran una risa silenciosa.

— Así es, tenemos que recorrer los doce templos del zodiaco para poder llegar hacia donde se encuentran el Patriarca y la diosa Athena — respondió Hakurei.

— Son muchas escaleras… — murmuró para sí la pelirroja.

— Si tenemos suerte algunas de las casas estarán vacías y será más fácil el pasar por ellas. Esperemos que sea así — Sage sonrió al ver a la joven agachar la cabeza totalmente resignada.

— ¿No hay otra manera de llegar hasta allá arriba? —.

— No. La única manera de llegar allá es cruzando los templos. Ni siquiera la teletransportación funciona cuando estás pasando por los templos —.

Casandra bufó. No aguantaba las piernas, pero si no había otro remedio para poder llegar con la diosa Athena, lo tendría que hacer.

— Bien, sigamos —.

Cuando llegaron al primer templo, ambos caballeros pudieron sentir el cosmos del guardián de la primera casa. Conociendo a Avenir no dudaría en dejarlos pasar, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás caballeros, sobre todo del caballero de Géminis.

— Estamos por llegar a la primera casa que es la de Aries, deberás mostrar tus respetos y pedir permiso para pasar al caballero dorado que resguarda ese templo. Pero si no te sientes segura, permite que nosotros hablemos por ti — ¿Aries? ¿Cáncer? ¿Altar?

La cabeza de Casandra daba vueltas, sabía que eran caballeros al servicio de la diosa Athena pero no entendía por qué hablaban de nombres de constelaciones. Los sirvientes del dios Apolo no tenían nombres tan largos como ellos, durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en el templo sagrado de Apolo, a todos los llamó por sus nombres y sin mostrar tanto respeto. Parecía que en este lugar sería diferente.

— ¿Qué es todo esto de las constelaciones? Quiero decir, ¿por qué se presentan con nombres de constelaciones? No lo entiendo — indagó entre todas las preguntas que tenía en mente.

— Despejaras tus dudas cuando lleguemos con la diosa Athena y el Patriarca. Ellos te dirán lo que quieras saber —.

— Avenir, pedimos permiso para pasar por la casa de Aries. Vamos a ver al Patriarca para dar el informe de la misión — habló Sage, esperando a que el guardián del primer templo se hiciera visible de entre las sombras.

¿Dónde estaba el caballero de la primera casa? Lo único que Casandra lograba distinguir desde la entrada del templo era oscuridad. ¿Cómo sabían que él se encontraba allí y no en otro lugar?

De dentro del templo se comenzaron a escuchar pasos, el metal de las botas resonaba contra el suelo de piedra. Casandra trató de mantener la calma, Sage y Hakurei a simple vista no parecían ser malas personas, además de que sus rostros joviales les daba un toque de confianza pero no sabía si el guardián de Aries sería igual a ellos.

— Sage, Hakurei. No esperaba que regresaran tan pronto — la voz gruesa de su anfitrión habló —. Está bien, pueden pasar por Aries. Ni Elnath ni Athan están en sus casas, así que podrán pasar sin problemas por Tauro y Géminis —.

— Gracias, Avenir. Traemos a una persona con nosotros, no te preocupes solo busca ayuda en el santuario. ¿Sería mucha molestia que le permitieras pasar también? — Casandra palideció cuando escucho que la mencionaban.

El caballero de Aries terminó de salir de las sombras, dejando ver a un hombre de alta estatura pero un poco más bajo que Sage y Hakurei. La piel ligeramente bronceada del santo de Aries hacia resaltar demasiado su cabello blanco mientras que sus ojos eran de un extraño color guinda. La pelirroja lo miró de reojo, sintiendo como la poca fuerza que tenía la abandonaba ahí mismo. No tenía apariencia de ser mala persona, pero tampoco buena.

Casandra temió por lo que el caballero de Aries fuera a decir, pero ese sentimiento de temor desapareció cuando el caballero dorado esbozó una media sonrisa.

— No hay problema, Sage. Creo que podemos confiar en la joven. Ya he avisado a los demás que están de regreso y con visita. Siéntanse libres de marcharse —.

— Gracias de nuevo, Avenir — Sage miró a sus acompañantes — Sigamos.

— Nos vemos después muchachos y joven dama — la azulada mirada de la joven le agradeció en silencio, mientras ella solamente inclinaba la cabeza.

A la salida del templo de Aries, Hakurei comenzó una plática amena con Casandra, tratando de darle ánimos para presentarse con los siguientes guardianes que se encontraran.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, además ningún caballero de Athena puede dañar a los civiles, mucho menos a las damas —.

— Tal vez la próxima si hable, solo si la persona me inspira confianza — aclaró Casandra.

— Leo tal vez te dé un poco de miedo, pero es una buena persona. Virgo, no lo verás: así que no te preocupes por él — Casandra rió en voz baja ante el comentario de Hakurei.

— ¿Qué pasa con los demás caballeros? Si mis cálculos son correctos aun faltarían seis caballeros más, ¿Qué me dices de ellos? —.

— Xiong es el caballero de Libra, pero tengo entendido que ahora se encuentra en su tierra natal vigilando la actividad de espectros y otros enemigos — Casandra asintió, tratando de averiguar de dónde provendrían los demás caballeros.

— Sargas es el caballero de Escorpio, él seguramente estará en su casa o sino estará con Blaise de Acuario. Ambos son mejores amigos — mencionó Hakurei.

Las escaleras del quinto templo comenzaron a verse de cerca, por lo que Hakurei decidió guardar silencio. En la entrada del quinto templo se encontraba un hombre con aspecto intimidante, de cabellos negros y ojos grises que observaban con cautela a sus nuevos allegados.

— Al parecer no vienen solos Cáncer y Altar. ¿Quién es la chica? — preguntó el pelinegro a sus compañeros de armas.

— Denébola, ella es Casandra. Es una joven sacerdotisa que busca la ayuda de nuestra diosa. Debemos llevarla con el Patriarca lo más rápido posible, ¿podrías dejarnos pasar por la casa de Leo? — Sage sonaba muy convenenciero para el león dorado, pero no se fiaba de la joven.

El caballero de Leo suspiro con pesadez. Ante los ojos de Hakurei, Denébola tenía claras intenciones de no dejarlos pasar, y tal vez todo se debía a que venían con una civil del pueblo a altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, después de observar a la joven sacerdotisa por un corto tiempo se decidió a dejarlos pasar.

Denébola esbozó una sonrisa ladina y asintió. Si él no les impedía el paso, estaba seguro de que Visnú los retendría de igual manera.

— Está bien, adelante. Pueden pasar —.

— Gracias, Denébola. Nos vemos después — se despidió Sage por todos.

— ¿Denébola? ¿Ese si quiera es un nombre? — preguntó confundida Casandra.

— Sí, así es. Denébola es el nombre de la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo. Su nombre es en honor a esa estrella — explicó Sage.

—Oh, ahora entiendo — no trataba de ser ignorante, pero solo conocía unas cuantas estrellas de cada constelación. Y Denébola definitivamente no estaba en su memoria.

— De acuerdo, el siguiente caballero es el de Virgo. Como te dijimos, no hagas ningún ruido, camina tranquila y con paso lento. No querrás interrumpir la meditación de Visnú — Casandra trato de tomar nota mental ante todo lo dicho por Hakurei, aunque le pareció exagerado.

— Muy bien, aquí vamos. Hagan silencio ambos — amenazó Sage.

El templo de Virgo era mucho más silencioso que los anteriores templos por los cuales habían pasado anteriormente. Se podía aspirar suma tranquilidad y armonía dentro del sexto templo, aun que caminaban a ciegas, los albinos sabían hacia donde se dirigían. La curiosidad de la joven sacerdotisa resultó ser un mal factor para el templo donde se encontraban, ya que tan pronto la figura de un joven hombre levitando en el centro de la casa de Virgo llamó su atención no pudo resistirse a acercarse a él.

El santo de Altar se percató de que su compañera se había quedado atrás, Sage seguía por su camino: tratando de no interrumpir al caballero de Virgo de su meditación, sino habría problemas. Hakurei tomó la muñeca de Casandra en un intento por hacerla seguir el camino hacia la salida del templo, pero la joven insistió en no moverse de su lugar. Todo hasta que el albino la jaló fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que tropezara y ambos cayeran al suelo ocasionando como resultado un enorme estruendo dentro de la sexta casa.

Sage palideció y se giró a ver qué había ocurrido con sus acompañantes, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando los encontró a ambos tirados en el suelo uno encima del otro.

El menor de los hermanos se sobó la cabeza, percatándose un segundo después de que tenía a Casandra encima de él. La sacerdotisa se sobó la muñeca quejándose por lo bajo, hizo una mueca y miró al santo de Altar molesta.

— Sabes, bastaba con decirme 'ven' o 'sigamos'. No necesitabas jalarme de la muñeca — se quejó la joven mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Hakurei.

— ¿Y usted sabe que necesita de mi permiso para poder pasar este templo, joven dama? — habló la voz tranquila del sexto santo dorado.

Casandra se mordió el labio inferior, dirigiendo su mirada al protector del templo de Virgo quien detuvo su meditación para acercarse a los dos santos y a la sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí está la segunda parte de la introducción. La verdad es que tuve que recortarla demasiado, ya que como mencione anteriormente: no quiero aburrirlas ni hacerles eterna la llegada del primer capítulo, pero si les gustaría saber más sobre los personajes del Siglo XVI no duden en preguntar : ) Calculo que para el siguiente capítulo terminará la introducción, pero como les dije: la resumiré para que no sea tan larga.<p>

¡Gracias por su apoyo!, aunque muchas personas nada más lean y no dejen un follow o review, se los agradezco mucho por darse el tiempo de leer la historia. Sin más que decir, les deseo un bonito Domingo (dependiendo del lugar del mundo donde se encuentren).

Solo, antes de irme, dejaré unos datos curiosos:

1. Para las que siguen The Lost Canvas como yo, ya saben quien es **Avenir**. Para las que no, él es el anterior Santo de Aries a Shion, y muy buen amigo de Sage y Hakurei.

2. Los demás caballeros doraros, al menos sus nombres, personalidades y apariencias físicas son de mi invención. Aquí los nombres de los mencionados en este capítulo.

**Elnath** es el caballero de Tauro, y su nombre viene en honor a la segunda estrella más brillante de su constelación (aquí quise romper la tradición del caballero de Tauro y por eso le puse el nombre de su segunda estrella más brillante).

**Athan** es el caballero de Géminis, es el mayor de los dos gemelos (aun no pienso el nombre del menor de los gemelos) y su nombre es una variante del nombre griego Athanasios, que significa: vida eterna o inmortal.

**Denébola** es el caballero de Leo, es el hijo del caballero dorado de Sagitario y su nombre viene en honor a la segunda estrella más brillante de su constelación (al igual que la de Elnath, también utilice el típico cannon: haciendo que los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario compartieran lazos sanguíneos)

**Visnú** es el caballero de Virgo, considerado el más cercano a dios así como sus sucesores y su nombre deriva de la gran trinidad hindú Vishnu, quien es el encargado de preservar la vida y a todos los seres vivos; así como del destino de los hombres.

**Xiong** es el caballero de Libra, además del actual encargado de proteger el sello de los cinco picos después de la muerte de su maestro y su nombre significa Oso en chino. (según google)

**Sargas** es el caballero de Escorpio, y su nombre viene en honor a la tercera estrella más brillante de su constelación (al igual que la de Elnath y Denébola. Se nota que en este aspecto fui perezosa, lo admitó). Es mejor amigo de Blaise de Acuario (otro cannon).

**Blaise** es el caballero de Acuario, y su nombre es una referencia del famoso filósofo, físico y matemático francés Blaise Pascal.

Sí, utilice varios aspectos cannon de las obras de Kurumada, todo para hacer más fácil el desarrollo de la historia. Ahora sí, después de la larga despedida, me voy.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Ciao y se me cuidan mucho.


End file.
